I Miss You
by iiNeaPoliTan
Summary: Beck writes a song for Jade after they break up. He tells her how much he misses her.


**I don't own VICTORiOUS. I don't own I Miss You.**

**A/N: I'd appreciate reviews so I can know how I did and how I can improve. Thanks ^-^ **

I Miss You

It's been less than a week since I let her go. Since I let her slip out my fingers. I was such an idiot. How I could I be such a moron?

The fighting was constant, and I was tired of the fighting. But, it was perfect. It was Jade and me. Me and Jade.

It was the little things I missed the most. Like, watching her sleep soundly on my bed. Singing with her. Walking through the sand on Venice Beach. The little doodles she'd make when she was bored. Holding her hand. Touching her hair.

"_Mature people don't do this! Beck!"_

_I held her in my arms as she squirmed for freedom._

"_Moving only makes it worse! You're only making it worse!" I said playfully as she moved, trying to escape my noogy._

"_Beck! I'll will call a teacher! Beck!" I laughed, she laughed. Everything was perfect._

I missed being with her. My Jade. I can't believer I just let it all go away.

"_Well, who will I interview?" she asked me annoyed._

_I thought for a bit. The kid ran away back to school, afraid of Jade._

"_Me."_

_She thought for a bit. "Okay."_

_She clicked the camera back on._

"_Tell me something you like?" she asked me._

"_Like, or love?"_

_She shrugged. "Love."_

"_You."_

"_Daww…" she smiled sweetly as she walked towards me. She sat on my lap and we kissed passionately._

I run a hand through my hair as memories of us flooded my mind. A tear fell. Then another. And another.

I wanted her back. I didn't care how much we fought. I didn't care that she was jealous. I didn't care that she got mad easily. I just couldn't be Beck with out Jade.

I sat on my bed. Paper on my lab. Pencil in hand.

I wrote and wrote. I made some mistakes. I erased; a lot. I edited. After three hours, it was complete.

I smiled down at my work approvingly.

***next day***

"Yo, Andre. When's that assignment due for Vocal class?" I asked my dark friend.

"It's due Friday. And don't forget it better be good because we are performing it for the whole school." he said.

"Thanks, bro."

We entered Sickowits class. Jade was there. Music blasting out of her ear buds. I would always scold her for such habit, but I'm not her boyfriend anymore, I can't advise her what to do anymore.

She was listening to Who Knew by Pink. I could tell by the beat of the song. It pained me to hear her listen to such a song.

I sat in front of her. Andre sat next to her. I had never experience more envy for my friend than that moment.

Sickowits entered, coconut in hand. He had us do a few skits and repeat a line using different emotion.

Jade never turned to look my way. She laughed at Eli's happy voice saying "My cat just died. I'm so sad!" It gave me another pang of jealousy.

***after school***

"Hey Jade!" I ran to her. She was getting stuff out of her locker.

"What?" I stopped in my tracks. That's the same irritated tone she gave everyone. Was I become an _everyone_?

"Uhm…" I ran a hand through my hair. A nervous habit of mine that she knew. "Are you going to the performance all Vocal students are participating in?" I had to know.

She raised her pierced eye brow. After an awkward silence she said she'd be going because Cat was performing. I'd take that.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"I… I just want you to hear the song I wrote." I hugged her. She tensed. It felt so normal hugging her, I didn't react to stop myself. I let her go quickly. "Sorry. Just know that I mean every word."

I walked away from her, embarrassed.

***Friday; performance***

I was so nervous. Cat had just finished her performance. Jade had been in front row, screaming her lungs out for her petite best friend. I clapped from behind the stage.

Lane walked to me. "Beck, you're up in two minutes."

Taking a deep breath, I walked to the center of the stage. I didn't want any props. I took my place on a wooden chair. Andre helps hook up my guitar and my microphone. Giving me a thumbs up and reassuring smile, he runs out.

I'm not much of a singer, so this is the first time I'll ever sing by myself. My stomach was a knot. I wanted to vomit.

"And now, with an original song, Beck Oliver!" the announcer introduced me as the curtains opened. Everyone cheered.

"Uhm… hey, Hollywood Arts. I wrote this song for a wonderful girl I know. Uhm… yea."

I played the introduction.

_To see you when I wake up is a gift_

_I didn't think could be real_

_To know that you feel the same_

_As I do_

_Is a three fold utopian dream_

I spotted Jade. Still in the front row. Clasping her hands to her chest. She seemed so excited, smiling from ear to ear.

_You do something to me_

_That I can't explain_

_So would I be out of line_

_If I said_

_I miss you?_

Jade wiped something away from her eyes. Was it tears?

I smiled at her. Her eyes glittered. Her aura glowed.

_I see your picture_

_I smell your skin on the empty pillow next to mine_

_You have only been gone ten days_

_But already I'm wasting away_

Cat made half a heart with her hands and Jade completed it. They pointed it towards me. I blew them both a kiss.

Has she forgiven me? Jade, I mean every word in this song. My love.

_I know I'll see you again_

_Whether far or soon_

_But I need you to know_

_That I care and_

_I miss you_

Girls cheered for me. For a guy who didn't sing much, I felt confident I did great. My name was know being chanted. Girls walked up to me, trying to get my attention saying things like "You wrote that?" and "Beck, you're so hot."

But there was only one girl I cared about. Jade.

I ran to her when I saw her beautiful, unmistakable hair.

"Jade." I called to her.

She turned around, crying. What have I done?

"Beck…" and she hugged me.

I was shocked but hugged her back twice as hard.

"I'm so sorry, Jade. I never realized how much you meant to me. I love you, Jade. I don't care about all the fighting. I'm happy with you. I didn't mean it when I said I wasn't happy with our relationship. I was angry when I said that. I wasn't thinking." I ranted to her, both of us crying.

"I missed you too, Beck." I smiled as I held her in my arms.

"Yey!" Cat squealed happily, clapping her hands, bouncing.

We smiled at the red head. Jade kissed me. It was the happiest moment of my life.


End file.
